dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demonic Kusanagi
The Demonic Kusanagi, also known as The Paradoxical Kusanagi, is a powerful Holy Demonic Sword that is formed by the union of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and all five of the Demon Swords; Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif. 'Summary' As the fusion of a Holy Sword and the five Demon Swords, the Demonic Kusanagi wields tremendous offensive power that far exceeds its components, possessing all of their abilities expanded to colossal degrees. Due to carrying the souls of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi, the Demonic Kusanagi retains the ability to create a Dragon Armor that surpasses its Holy Sword component. 'Appearance' 'Sealed' The sealed form of the Demonic Kusanagi appears as a curved broadsword with a crimson jewel embedded into it. 'Initial Release' The Demonic Kusanagi in its released form greatly resembles the Durandal, as one of its components is a Holy Sword itself. It is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a black blade and a crimson-red edge. Like the Durandal, this sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. 'Final Evolution' In its evolved state, the Demonic Kusanagi resembles the Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor the Lightning God of Norse Mythology. The Holy Demonic Sword takes the appearance of a giant hammer with a black outer frame with a red structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle. There is a Norse symbol on its middle piece, with the mark representing one of the Demonic Kusanagi's components, Balmung. 'Forms' 'Paradoxical Scale Mail' IMG 0946.jpg Wings_of_Demonic_Kusanagi.jpg|'Wings of Demonic Kusanagi' Though it shares similar features to the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail, the Scale Mail of the Demonic Kusanagi is muscular and bulkier. The armor and hair is black with glowing crimson-red highlights, and the eyes on the armor are red as well. The 'ears' give the impression of straight angled devil-horns. The biggest contrast it has compared to the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail, is that this particular armor has a face with blazing red eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs. The pauldrons also have teeth and horns like those on its head, and it has red glowing crystals on its hips. The armor is also able to sprout out large wings that have the appearance of a universe-like substance. 'Abilities' The Demonic Kusanagi possesses all the powers of Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, the Yamata-no-Orochi, and the five Demon Swords; Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif. Due to its nature as a Holy Demonic Sword with draconic properties, it also wields divine and demonic abilities, with each of them strengthened by the power of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi. 'Weaknesses' Due to being a form of a Holy Demonic Sword, the Paradoxical Scale Mail also possesses the weakness of the latter component, in that the form devours the user's lifespan as long as they remain in the armor. Because this Dragon Armor is a fusion of five Demon Swords and only one Holy Sword, the consumption of the user's life-force is quintupled, placing them in an great amount of pain. While Issei is able to bypass the danger to his life-force by employing his godly power as proxy, he still feels intense pain within the armor. Conversely, this weakness has the effect of a double-edged sword, as Issei becomes much stronger from any pain or damage inflicted upon him, leaving him in a paradoxical state of chronic agony and regeneration. This trait dramatically increases Issei's raw might after instantly recovering from the pain done to him. However, while Issei grows more powerful from the damage he takes, he has a limit to how much he can endure. Therefore, if he can not withstand the amount of pain he is unable to recover from, the armor will dissipate, rendering him defenseless. The amount of power he gained from the armor's effects, will then rebound on him, leaving Issei with a heavily damaged body. 'Chant' Issei, Ddraig, and the Yamata-no-Orochi alternate lines when reciting the unique chant. *Issei: Let no baleful voice be heard *Ddraig: Let the damned gaze up at the Heavens with false hope *Yamata-no-Orochi: And may their lives be cursed by they who foolishly provoked... *All: DESTRUCTION!!! 'Gallery' IMG_1263.jpg Sapphire Paradox.jpg|'Ominous Star Emperor' White_Star_Issei.jpg|'White Star Emperor' Golden Paradox.JPG DKA4.jpg IMG_1484.jpg IMG_1486.jpg God Beyond Solar.jpg IMG_2161.JPG FullSizeRender36.jpg DK_Final_Form.jpg Demonic Kusanagi Transformation.gif|'Transformation' IMG_2535.JPG DKArmor.jpg PSM Issei.jpg Pardoxical Issei.jpg 'Trivia' *The sealed form of the Demonic Kusanagi is based on the appearance of Tryndamere's Sword from League of Legends, while its Scale Mail form is based on the armor of Black Susanoo from Blazblue. *The optional themes for the Scale Mail and the Blade are Colossal Trailer Music - Octane and Jackdraw Factory - Retribution. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Demon Swords Category:Fanon demon swords Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons Category:Solarverse